todas contra seya
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: odio a soya debido a esto se me ocurrio esta divertida historia nota: las q lo amen no lean solo para los q les guste la comedia y la maldad


Los personajes son de naoko yo solo improvise la historia las que amen a soya no lean esto es solo para los que lo odian tanto o más que yo hasta la próxima

.

"TODAS CONTRA SEIYA"

.

.

-."No puedes salir seiya, tienes que guardar reposo".

Era todo lo que se escuchaba decir en el departamento de los three lights.

Habían llegado de nuevo a la tierra de forma permanente, luego de q de que su princesa no los soportara y decidiera desterrarlos, de hecho lo que no soportaba la princesa era lo tonto que era seiya y su llanto constante por el desprecio de la princesa serena.

Su intención nunca fue desterrarlos a los tres, sin embargo Taiki y Yaten no podían dejar a seiya solo, por lo que decidieron acompañarlo después de todo aunque seiya fuera un idiota seguía siendo su hermano.

Estos últimos meses no fueron lo que esperaban al menos no para seiya que seguía sufriendo por la princesa de la luna.

-."Recuerda que solo ha pasado una semana desde lo que te ocurrió" siguió Yaten diciéndole.

-."Ya te he dicho que solo fue un accidente, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de querer ver a serena a escondidas de Darien y Haruka" le devolvió seiya mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace una semana atrás.

Recuerdos de una semana antes...

-."¿soya… que digo seiya a donde crees que vas?" le decía su hermano Taiki mientras leía el periódico.

-."No soporto este dolor Taiki tengo que verla entiéndeme hermano, tu mueres por Amy deberías comprenderme".

-."Si seiya tienes razón yo muero por Amy, pero la diferencia esta que a mi Richard no me ha amenazado, ni si quiera se ha aparecido".

-."Tal vez tengas razón pero no me importa necesito ver a Serena".

-."¿Te has vuelto loco o de plano naciste así?".

-."No entiendes que si vas puedes morir en manos de Darien o peor aún que tal si se entera Haruka, estoy seguro que ni Michiru podrá defenderte, además no creo que Haruka olvidara que ibas a desvestirla".

-."No me importa igual iré a ver a mi bombón".

-."En serio seiya sí que eres un tonto, bueno has lo que quiera, pero no digas que no te lo advertí".

Con esas palabras retumbando en sus oídos seiya salió del departamento.

Se dirigió a su coche y lo puso en marcha rumbo a la casa de Serena, sin percatarse que otro auto, un convertible amarillo para ser exactos lo seguía de cerca.

Al llegar a la casa de Serena seiya estacionó al frente del otro lado de la calle, justo al cruzar la vía un auto a toda velocidad lo atropella, seiya no se fijó en el auto solo observo la sonrisa del conductor misterioso.

-."Auch…." Fue todo lo que se escuchaba de seiya mientras era asistido por los paramédicos.

Seiya agradecía que solo tuviera un par de costillas rotas, el dolor era insoportable pero al menos estaba vivo.

Fin de los recuerdos...

Luego de reflexionar le dijo a Yaten

-."Está bien, está bien… pero al menos déjame visitar a las otras chicas". Luego de decir esas palabras salió esperando que su bombón estuviera en la casa de Amy.

En casa de Amy la sailor del agua se encontraba resolviendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas (Amy siempre de juiciosa y estudiosa XD), se distrajo cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando visualizo a la persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia.

-."ayy… Seiya eres tu…" "que molestia tendré que calarme a este" esos eran los pensamientos de sailor mercury, mientras sonreía amablemente.

-."Hola Amy ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo pasar?"

-."Claro pasa que pena contigo, estoy bien ¿y tú como sigues?".

-."Bien ya no me duele casi, y dime te interrumpo porque si es así puedo venir otro día".

-."Bueno… En realidad estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas, podrías ayudarme si quieres" (Dudo que pueda por encima se le ve lo cabeza hueca que es) pensó Amy.

"Bueno déjame verlos".

Así transcurrió una hora y la pobre Amy estaba a punto de perder su paciencia seiya era muy bruto incluso más que Serena.

La sailor del agua, no lo soporto más por lo que "accidentalmente "derramo su té caliente encima de seiya, diciéndose a sí misma que con eso lo espantaría.

-."Ayyy… perdóname seiya, fue sin querer" le expreso Amy con falso arrepentimiento.

-."No te preocupes" dijo seiya con expresión de dolor en su cara el té sí que estaba caliente.

-."Bueno creo que debes ir a cambiarte seiya no te preocupes puedo sola terminar los ejercicios", Amy no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que su plan había funcionado.

-."Si tienes razón adiós Amy cuídate mucho…", no termino de hablar cuando Amy ya le estaba abriendo la puerta y prácticamente estaba sacándolo de su casa.

-."Si claro tu igual seiya".

Seiya soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su departamento, había planeado visitar a las chicas otorgándole un día a cada una y pensó que su día con Amy no fue como lo imagino.

DIA 2.

Seiya se levantó con mucho más ánimo, se arregló y desayuno listo para su próxima visita, este día decidió que lo pasaría con Rei.

En el templo Rei estaba rezando, cuando sintió que una presencia maligna se acercaba, sabiendo que seiya se dirigía a verla se apresuró a su huida, pero para su desgracia cuando llego a la puerta, seiya ya se encontraba ahí, la sailor del fuego soltó un suspiro y fue a enfrentarse con su desgracia, no sin antes reprender a los espíritus por no avisarle con más tiempo para su escape.

-."Hola" saludo con desgano Rei.

-."Hola Rei ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que podía pasar a saludarte" seiya le dijo mostrando su sonrisa de bobo.

-. (Estaba bien, hasta que llegaste) pensó la sailor del fuego "Bien, pero tengo un ritual que realizar" le dijo en tono serio.

-."Podría ayudarte, así puedes intentar aliviar mi dolor con uno de esos hechizos que haces" la mirada de Rei se encendió al instante (ya saben tipo anime cuando se enoja con Serena jajaja), como se atrevía prácticamente la estaba llamando bruja su mirada paso de una furiosa a una de maldad cuando se le ocurrió una manera de vengarse del tonto de seiya.

-."Está bien te are uno de mis "hechizos" como le dices tú" Rei lo dijo en tono de burla.

Solo les tomo unas cuantas horas tener todo listo, Rei le especificó a seiya que para el ritual debería estar solo en ropa interior, sabía que de esa forma seria más doloroso y humillante para él.

-."Ok… seiya ya ¿estás listo?".

Reprimió una carcajada cuando seiya salió en calzoncillos blancos con corazones y ositos.

-."Te vez bien" menciono Rei ocultando su risa por lo ridículo que se veía.

-."Está bien ya basta no te burles de mi" expreso seiya en tono molesto.

-."Ok listo empezare con mis "hechicitos" ".

Rei le hizo saber con tono de furia al recordar que le dijo que a su parecer era una bruja.

Colocando sus manos en la habitual posición para recitar las palabras breves antes de lanzar sus pergaminos (ya saben esa posee del animé) comenzó su ritual.

-."Espíritus desaparezcan a este ser de este humilde templo".

Su primer pergamino impacto justo en el lugar donde las costillas de seiya están rotas -."Auchhhh…. Eso dolió" fue todo lo que pudo decir seiya antes de que otro pergamino le diera justo en su boca haciéndolo callar en el acto, Rei siguió lanzando pergaminos al azar hasta que su sonrisa se volvió perversa, dirigió su mirada a la entre pierna de seiya haciendo que este negara con la cabeza queriéndole decir que ahí no… seiya estaba a punto de cubrirse

Cuando un dolor intenso lo hizo caer de rodillas, con los ojos virados y con sus manos sosteniendo su muy adolorido miembro (bueno imagino que en su forma humana tenia: S jajaja).

La princesa de Marte solo podía reírse sin parar, se preparaba para su siguiente ataque con los pergaminos cuando seiya se levantó y salió huyendo despavorido por las calles de Tokio tropezando con todo lo que tenía a su paso, sin notar que aún estaba en calzoncillos y era la burla de las personas a su alrededor.

Solo escucho a lo lejos que Rei le gritaba

-."No corras cobarde, te lo tienes merecido por llamarme bruja".

Taiki y Yaten no podían parar de reírse, cuando vieron entrar a seiya en ropa interior y con miles de pergaminos esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, definitivamente este día tampoco fue el día de seiya.

DIA 3.

Seiya despertó observando los rojos dejados por los pergaminos y se preguntó qué fue lo que hizo que Rei enfureciera.

Saliendo de la cama se dijo que Makoto sería más amable y de seguro ella si sabría cómo tratarlo.

Ya en su carro seiya pensó que a esas horas de la mañana Makoto se encontraría practicando karate o nuyiso, por lo que se dirigió al lugar donde ella suele entrenar.

Efectivamente como seiya pensó Makoto estaba ahí, dándole golpes al saco de boxeo.

-."Hola Makoto" apenas seiya la saludo pudo observar como los golpes que daba cada vez eran más fuertes.

-."Hola seiya ¿me ayudas a entrenar?" esas palabras entusiasmaron a seiya al fin una quería compartir tiempo con él.

-."Claro ¿Cómo te ayudo?".

-."Bueno quiero un poco de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero mi entrenador no vendrá así que puedes tomar su lugar" Makoto expreso dándole un golpe tan fuerte que el saco de boxeo se sacudió tanto que cayó al suelo.

Seiya trago con fuerza mientras pensaba que si se negaba quedaría como un cobarde delante de todos.

-."Sí, pero no vine preparado, lastima" seiya pensó que eso lo salvaría del combate que Makoto le ofrecía.

-."Note preocupes tengo ropa que te quedara a la perfección" makoto le devolvió con burla y prosiguió "¿O es que tienes miedo de una chica indefensa?".

-."Claro que no ¿Dónde me cambio?".

Nota: Nuyiso es un arte marcial como el karate pero menos reglas vale golpes y patadas.

Ya ambos en el cuadro de boxeo con sus guantes se daban el saludo habitual chocando sus guantes.

Se escuchó el ring de la campana anunciando el 1er raund, seiya golpeo a Makoto o por lo menos lo intento pero Makoto era muy rápida.

Seiya lanzo un golpe pero fue sorprendido por un golpe directo al rostro lanzándolo a las cuerdas, seguido de una patada de giro que impacto justo en la boca de su estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo en posición fetal, sin aire en sus pulmones.

Makoto no pudo ocultar su risa cuando se dirigió a ver como se encontraba seiya, que para defender su orgullo se levantó de inmediato y le insistió para que le diera la revancha.

Así fue como comenzó el 2do raund, en este seiya lucho más salvajemente dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, Makoto solo pudo negar con la cabeza por el golpe de niño de 5 años que le había dado se disponía a dar una patada en el estómago de seiya, pero "accidentalmente" termino siendo muy baja dándole en la entre pierna fue tanto el dolor que seiya cayo inconsciente.

Seiya despertó a las horas en su departamento disimuladamente miro bajo su ropa interior y lloro como bebe al notar que su pequeño "amiguito" estaba vendado, trato de relajarse y entre llantos se quedó dormido.

DIA 4.

Al levantarse seiya se dijo que mina es la más alegre ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder si pasaba el día con ella?, no es estudiosa, no es bruja, no sacerdotisa se corrigió luego de recordar la furia de Rei y lo más importante no sabía artes marciales.

Con ese pensamiento salió rumbo a la casa de mina con intención de pasarla mejor con ella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre la diosa del amor (y de los malos refranes XD)

Abrió la puerta su alegría desapareció al instante de ver a seiya, le causo gracia ver en su boca una franja rojiza que seguro fue realizada por uno de los pergaminos de Rei (moraleja los papeles son peligrosos, más si son lanzados por una sacerdotisa furiosa XD).

-."Hola seiya estaba saliendo para la casa que comparten Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka ¿quieres ir así no te quedas solo?".

-."Todas las chicas estaremos ahí" al escuchar eso seiya pensó que esa era la oportunidad para ver a su bombón.

-."Está bien te acompaño, así saludo a las demás chicas" sobre todo a mi bombón pensó.

En el camino mina solo le comentaba lo feliz que era Serena con Darien y lo próximo que estaba su matrimonio.

-."Si mina ya basta me rompes el corazón diciéndome eso".

-."Vamos seiya ya sabes lo que dicen más vale haber amado, y ser el pobre perdedor, que nunca amar".

-."Mina sabes que me estas prácticamente llamando perdedor -_-".

-."No como crees seiya solo digo que Serena quería un rey y tú solo eres una estrella fugaz, ósea algo pasajero".

-."Ya… si…, mejor no sigas "animándome".

-."Solo ten presente, que el amor llega si no lo esperas y que es mejor solo, que mal acompañar a alguien" (si mina te apoyo así no es mal compañía para serena XD).

-."Llegamosss… siii…" exclamo mina entusiasmada.

Seiya se bajó con un poco de miedo sabiendo que se encontraría con Haruka y que probablemente querrá matarlo.

Ambos entraron y saludaron a todas las chicas. A seiya se le rompió el corazón cuando serena ni lo miro (por feo XD).

Su mirada cambio de tristeza a una de miedo cuando observo a Haruka, seiya se limitó a rezar mentalmente y pensó en arrodillarse para suplicar por su vida.

-."Hola" saludo Haruka dándole una mirada asesina al escuchar esto seiya se asustó y de inmediato se arrodilló jurándole que nunca vería a su sirena.

-."Ponte de pie cobarde que no te haré nada" -."Por ahora solo basta con haberte atropellado jajajajajaaj" pensó Haruka mientras abrazaba a su sirena.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la pequeña Hotaru llego de la escuela.

Cuando vio a seiya salió corriendo hacia él, al notarlo este se agachó esperándola con los brazos abiertos, pensando en lo tierna que era la pequeña.

-."Auchhhh…" se escuchó cuando Hotaru le dio un fuerte punta pies.

-."Eso es por querer desvestir a mama-Michiru".

-."Y esto" dijo seguidamente después de darle un fuerte pisotón.

-."ayyyy… auchh".

-."Es por meterte con nuestra princesa, y tratar de impedir que rini naciera" (bien merecido por rompe familia jajajaja).

Seiya se levantó y tomo fuertemente a Hotoru del trazo, provocando que Setsuna le aventara la ensalada que traía en sus manos.

A la diosa de los mares no le pareció suficiente por lo que le dio un puño en todo el estómago sacándole el aire y haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando absolutamente todas están en contra de él, al verse perdido opto por la opción de huir, si irse y nunca más regresar.

Como un loco salió corriendo (si de nuevo pero esta vez con ropa: P).

Todas las chicas lo observaban cuando mina hablo.

-."Si seiya es mejor aquí corrió, que aquí quedo difunto" (mina y sus refranes XD x.x).

-."Vamos chicas que esperamos TODAS CONTRA SEIYA" con esas palabras dichas por la sailor de los vientos todas las chicas salieron corriendo para darle alcance al despreciable de seiya kou.

FIN

.

(jajajajaja que locura x.x :p)

ya la tenia escrita las subo porq vere si formateo mi pc y asi no se borra MARIALE


End file.
